


VOTE FOR IT

by Kitten14



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A VOTE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Time to give this pairing a name. Its a poll people!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a list of ship names that I have seen around the web, and now has come the time to vote on one name!!

Jake Portman x Enoch O'Conner

 

HollowHeart

J'noch

Peculiar Boys

DarkHeart

Enake

Enocake

I know that this is not a lot but they are the ones that I have found.

In the comments below leave #XXXXX for that winner!!!!!!

 

P.S the XXXXX is just a placeholder for the actual name you chose so like #peculiar boys and etc.


	2. Here's Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a second poll!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is a second poll, you still have to vote for a ship name,but along with that who should top????

Who should top???

Jacob or Enoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave you comments below with a #XXXXXX and remember the poll ends November 15

**Author's Note:**

> Leave you votes in comment below the poll starts today and will end November 15th!!


End file.
